Five Assumptions Zack Fair Made While Dating Cloud
by Caddie
Summary: Clack, VincentCloud, and TifaCloud. Everything that Zack assumed about Cloud usually involved sex and their private moments in the bedroom. To bad some of his assumptions were wrong. At least Cloud was there to prove how wrong.
1. Kinky With Other Men

Title: Five Assumptions Zack Fair Made While Dating Cloud Strife

Pairing: Zack/Cloud, Vincent/Cloud, dysfunctional Cloud/Tifa

Notes: This was an old project that I wanted to work on, but I never got around to until now. It's basically drabbles/short stories of assumptions Zack, while he was alive, might've made about his relationship with Cloud. I expect to have these all completed by this coming Wednesday. Enjoy.

x

Zack, one night, suggested to Cloud that Sephiroth should be invited in their nightly bed sheet tumbles. Cloud refused to have sex with him that night, embarrassed at the idea of showing his body to anybody, even if it was the General, but Zack.

It was almost irony, then, as Zack watched with interest at the little games Vincent and Cloud would play. Zack's least favorite, by far, was "Chase me, Chase me" – or so he called it – where either of the men would pick up and leave unexpectedly and the other would follow after the minimum of ten minutes had passed. Sex usually ensued. When the first time the game was played, Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Of course, Vincent wasn't that bad to look at, but, well, Zack was more than a bit envious.

It wasn't Zack that Cloud was sucking off, nor was it Zack that Cloud was directing little needy whimpers too, begging to be taken. It certainly wasn't Zack either that was fucking Cloud in that ally way and Zack was way more than envious at that point.

Sometimes, Zack would close his eyes when Vincent and Cloud fucked. Imagined all those moans being torn from Cloud's throat were for him, not for Vincent; imagined that it was his name that spilled from Cloud's lips.

He missed him. He missed the Cloud that he had when he was alive, that anxious and shy boy that crawled and wormed his way in his heart. More than anything, Zack wanted his body-shy Cloud back, but unfortunately, death always had that twisted way of changing lives.

x

They aren't all angst, I promise. The next one is actually supposed to be really WAFF.


	2. Considers Him His

Title: Five Assumptions Zack Fair Made While Dating Cloud Strife

Pairing: Zack/Cloud, Vincent/Cloud, dysfunctional Cloud/Tifa

Notes: I'll have this updated again tomorrow. Cute, fluffiness now.

x

"Zack, just what are you doing?"

Cloud has a habit. While studying, he'll write on his arms the page numbers of text he's yet to go over, or specific notes he's supposed to memorize.

"Oh, shush," Zack gently says, pushing the books away from Cloud's form. The covers bunch down, revealing their two naked bodies. Zack doesn't mind since after all, he only lets Cloud study in his bed when they're both naked. Tan fingers snatch the pen from Cloud's hands.

"Hmm," Zack contemplates before giving Cloud a mischievous grin. The blond finds himself turned over, flailing on the bed with his ass in the air.

Zack can only admire as he pens on Cloud's rear end, "Good luck; Love, Zack."

Zack's handwriting is loopy, but it's not like Cloud can tell unless he does some awkward bending. Bending that Zack would only be too sure to enjoy. So Cloud sinks back in the covers again and sighs as Zack nestles his head on his thigh, murmuring "You're mine."


	3. Must Be A Kitten

Title: Five Assumptions Zack Fair Made While Dating Cloud Strife

Pairing: Zack/Cloud, Vincent/Cloud, dysfunctional Cloud/Tifa

Notes: I think this one is actually one of my favorites. I like puppy!Zack and kitten!Cloud.

x

Cloud always had a way to make Zack moan nonsense while they played tug-a-war with each other's clothes. It was typical nonsense that involved words such as, 'bed' or 'floor' or 'ready'. Zack always nipped and begged and pleaded during sex. It was a part of his charm, though. After all, he was a puppy.

Cloud? Well, Cloud mewled, purred, and nudged his way through the process of sex. Zack never minded, especially when Cloud would knead down in the covers and cuddle next to him when they were finished. He'd give Cloud a gentle nip on the neck and then proceed to pet his way down the blond's body for a repeat performance.

Arching in to Zack's hands, Cloud would keep his eyes closed and enjoy. Zack found it almost endearing, that is until Cloud would let out a hiss and smack the offending appendage away, turn over and then try to fall immediately asleep.

Yes, Zack liked to think, if he was a puppy than Cloud must certainly be a kitten.


	4. Death Creates Voyeurs

Title: Five Assumptions Zack Fair Made While Dating Cloud Strife

Pairing: Zack/Cloud, Vincent/Cloud, dysfunctional Cloud/Tifa

Notes: This one makes me sad.

x

Cloud moaned in his sleep, and Zack watched enraptured with every little detail. Just because he was dead didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the sight, now, did it? So Zack watched as Cloud tossed a bit under the sheets, pushing one hand underneath the pillow as if he were searching for something that wasn't there.

Zack knew what that something could've been; he'd always kept lube under his pillow, and since Cloud had taken on Zack's identity, it was only natural the blond would make unconscious gestures similar to Zack's.

Zack smiled a bit as Cloud let out a needy little whimper in his sleep and a hand disappeared under the sheets. He had missed watching this, and as he floated ghostly hands over Cloud's twisting form in the sheets, he desperately hoped that Cloud could feel him. Maybe, even, remember in the morning and know that someone was still watching out for him, no matter when and even in these moments.


End file.
